


Aftercare Treatment

by Mearcie_Arise



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Fist Fights, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mearcie_Arise/pseuds/Mearcie_Arise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain got into another fight again and Abel has to fix up his stubborn fighter. Little does Cain know that Abel is willing to give in to the sarcastic request his fighter demands and then some. Overall just some gay space men doing their own thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftercare Treatment

“Cain. Answer me,” Abel almost pleads as Cain doesn’t meet his eyes. 

“No, it doesn’t matter.” There’s a light touch on his face and Cain almost snarls, pulling away.

“Then if you won’t tell me who hit you, at least let me take care of it.” Cain doesn’t pull away when an ice pack covers the bruise and the cracked skin around his eye. Instead he looks at Abel right in the eyes as he forcefully pushes away Abel’s hand and holds the ice pack himself. 

“Stop worrying about it. It’s fine,” Cain mutters knowing that even though Abel dropped the issue of who hit him, his face still shows a lot of concern. 

“No, it’s not. Stop trying to act tough. Just because you are a fighter doesn’t mean you can’t get medical help, especially from me.” Abel crosses his arms, slightly disappointed in his fighter and the distrust between them even after all they have been through.

Cain glares as Abel then picks up some ointment and placing a hand on his, pushes away the ice pack. Putting ointment on the cracked skin, Abel looked pleased as Cain winces slightly as he strategized a plan to get back at his offender.  The touch on his skin disappears and Cain looks over to see Abel putting the first aid kit away as he lays back in their makeshift bed on the floor with his arms crossed behind his head. 

With a smirk Cain breaks the silence, “If you really want to help you could suck my cock as part of my aftercare treatment,” he half jokingly suggests. 

“S-Sure,” Abel states a bit flustered after a moment, his back still facing Cain. 

Lifting an eyebrow, Cain slightly surprised props himself up on his forearms as Abel then crawls over between his legs and undoes the buckle and zipper on his fighter’s pants. Cain shivers slightly as his dick is exposed to the outside air, having gone commando like he usually does. He then feels Abel’s soft hand wrap around its base and pull it out as well as stroking it to its erect length. The navigator circles his fingers around the tip as he strokes from base to tip, spreading any precum around the whole cock. Cain watches as Abel glances up at him slyly before dipping down and flicking his tongue around the tip as he continues to stroke in slow rough movements. Cain hisses slightly, biting his lip as to stop himself from shoving Abel’s mouth down on his cock already greedy for more.

Abel after some time of licking the tip and along the length of the member finally pushes his mouth down on his fighter’s cock. He feels Cain buck his hips slightly and blushes at how much he must be teasing his stubborn, needy fighter. Abel has dreamed of this moment before, of being in control of every little reaction his fighter had and although opportunities had presented themselves Abel never thought of actually doing it due to Cain’s own dominant nature. The mentioned dominant’s cock twitching in his mouth brings Abel back to the reality of the situation as he continues to suck and lick around his fighter’s member. He glances to see Cain stare at him which causes him to be a little bit more flustered about the situation as he moves one hand down and undoes his own pants. Abel with a soft pop comes up from sucking Cain’s dick as he then pushes off his own pants as Cain takes a moment to come out of his small moment of bliss.

“Fuck Abel,” Cain breathes out as he comes back down from his lust high, sitting up more, his cock twitching in desire.

Abel rests on all fours, his ass facing Cain as he then wiggles it slightly, looking over at Cain. “Fuck me Cain. Please.” Abel watches as his act of submission washes through his fighter and brings out the more dominant side which he has come addicted to. Cain looks for the lube before squeezing out the gel in both hands, one going to his cock and one prodding at Abel’s entrance. The navigator gasps at the coldness as well as the intruding fingers, still not used to the sensation. He eventually relaxes into the touch eventually pushing back into the touch as his ass is stretched. Cain slapping his ass every now and then leaving Abel to bite his lip as to not make much noise. 

Cain after stretching out Abel rubs his slicked up cock against Abel’s entrance, teasing him slightly as he feels the navigator rut back against it. After finally getting back enough at Abel’s own teasing earlier, he pushes his cock fully inside causing a moan to echo throughout the room from the navigator who presses back taking his fighter’s cock to the hilt. Cain’s arms grab Abel’s wrists before pulling him up more on his dick, the movement causing Cain’s member to move and create new sensations. As Cain begins to thrust, Abel grips onto his fighter in any way he can letting out a moan when he feels Cain’s teeth ravage his neck leaving spots he know will last a week. Abel is glad their suits generally cover most of their neck to hide the markings his possessive fighter gave him every now and then. The scar on his lip the only thing that really defined anything although Abel was able to pass it off that he got it before he came here. 

Thrusting harder and rougher Abel loses thought as Cain nails his prostate, pushing him over the edge. Abel barely manages out the words before he is cumming on himself and all over the floor. Cain drops him back on his hands and knees, continuing to thrust until Abel cries out when he feels Cain cum inside of him, filling him up. He clenches his hands at the sensation as Cain pulls out a bit too fast, both of their breathing erotic and unstable. Cain lays back, his cock already going flaccid as he comes down from his high. He watches Abel glance at him with a smirk before getting up and taking a shower. Cain then wipes away any spots he sees near him and throws the towel in the corner with the rest of the dirty uniforms and suits they have to dispose of for washing. Abel comes back a moment later clean and dry before laying down next to Cain, a moment of silence passing before he looks up at his fighter. 

“Will you still not tell me who hit you?”

“Shut the fuck up Abel and go to sleep.”

“Fine but that’s the last blowjob you get for a week.”

“Wa-fine. I know you will come back to me begging anyway.”

“Shut up Cain. Go to bed.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a short one shot I've had that I've been wanting to get out there. Let me know if you would like to see another Starfighter related pairing. If you haven't read the comic I recommend doing so. It is really great.


End file.
